Fate Grand Order: Nexus - God Incarnate Trailer
by NexusLight
Summary: It's a trailer for a future story.


**Hi everyone. NexusLight here and me and CanadianRider do apologize with the amount of time the next chapter of _Fate/Grand Order: Nexus_ is taking. This is due to our collages coming to the end of the semester and all the work that need to be done. So, to fill in, here's a trailer for a special I plan to make in the future. It won't be happening yet, but I will make it in the future. So enjoy what I have planned for the future.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own only the oc.** _ **Fate/Grand Order**_ **is owned by Type-Moon and** _ **Ultraman Nexus**_ **is owned by Tsuburaya Productions. _Shin Godzilla_ and Godzilla are owned by Toho.**

* * *

 **Tokyo, 2016**

 **Insert: _Persecution of the Masses_ Trailer Version**

 **"SSSSSSKKKKKKKKRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKK!"**

Gojira roars as it shakes its head around before changing to a person point of few as his tail swoops overhead, causing people to look up in confusion and fear.

 _"We knew the world would not be the same."_

It then shows Gojira in the distance moving forwards with his massive tail waving behind him and leaving a trail of smoke behind him before going to a close up of his scarred and terrifying face which gave the impression it didn't care about the small beings that ran from it or the unfamiliar things it walked through or for that matter, it only cared about itself.

 _"A few people laughed, a few people cried. Most people were silent."_

His foot is seen crushing a house as along with a man-made hill which then the scene changes windows breaking as a building falls. Switching back to Gojira, his back and segmented tail are shown to be glowing slightly red as he moves forwards.

 _"I remembered the line from the Hindu scripture, the Bhagavad Gita; Vishnu is trying to persuade the Prince that he should do his duty..."_

It then switches to a room full of people wearing yellow jackets scrambling around as a monitor displays that situation and then goes to Chaldea to show the staff is doing the same. Then a young Japanese man is walking in the room while looking at the monitor while James is walking behind him doing the same. A man wearing glasses is speaking with someone which then switches to Mash helping people escape from the destruction before the scene changes to a woman wearing a black, leather jacket turning around to look at the man James was walking behind and then shows Gabrielle looking on in worry at something.

Scene switches to an older man in a blue outfit walking with others, who wore black outfits or the same thing that he was wearing, while speaking to them before going to Marie, Roman, and Da Vinci in the Chaldea meeting room with a few others discussing something. It then shows the faces of other people in 2016 along with a few Servants: Artoria, Emiya, Cú Chulainn, Medusa, Medea, Sasaki, Heracles and a man with golden-hair and blood-red eyes. One of images showed something written in Japanese on a folder.

It then changes scene to show people getting out of their cars during the night as the run to find shelter along with a close up of people running in terror. It then switches to an aerial view of a peaceful Tokyo before changing to the Japanese man from before, now in a blue outfit, observing a scene of destruction and workers trying to find anyone trapped under the debris before going to a observation room with the older man arriving with everyone standing.

 _"...and, to impress him, takes on his multi-armed form and says,..."_

The scene changes to show jets preparing for take off to Servants wielding bows or guns pointed at something to ships patrolling the waters of Tokyo Bay to Berserker class Servants armed and ready to destroy their enemy to AH-64 Apaches flying forwards and tanks lining up on the ground before turning to point at something before changing to Artoria, Emiya, Mash, and the golden-haired Servant in golden armor standing at the front of the Chaldean Servants in a Meta-Field before Artoria brings up Excalibur, Emiya loads a sword into his bow, Mash readies her shield, and gold armored Servants summons a few portals as the tips of axes, spears, lances, and swords come out as the Servants behind them prepare themselves.

The tanks then are scene firing shell after shell at Gojira's legs as the Apaches fire missiles into its face before long-ranged artillery is seen firing from a longer distance away. A close up of Gojira's legs being pummeled with explosive rounds from the tanks moves up to itsface to show no sign of effectiveness before changing to show Gojira slowly moving forwards across Tokyo at dusk before switching to all the Servants laying on the ground wounded and burnt badly. James then pulls the Evotruster out of its sheath and straight into the air and light explodes out.

 _"...'Now I am become Death, the destroyer of worlds.'"_

Amongst the flames of a now burning Tokyo stood two titans. Everything stopped as all of Earth, Heaven, and Hell watched the upcoming duel. Angels stopped sing and demons ceased torturing. Humanity watched in awe and fear while Gabrielle, Mash, Marie, and some of female Servants sent back to Chaldea prayed for the safety of the one they either loved or saw as a sibling, a son, a father figure, and the others watched with hope of victory from their comrade.

 _"I suppose we all thought that, one way or another."_

A separate close up of Ultraman Nexus and Gojira staring at each other then switched out a to show them face to face amongst the flames of the burning Tokyo. It then changes to a red screen with the title in white.

* * *

 _ **Fate/Grand Order: Nexus**_

 _ **God Incarnate**_

 _ **"Hikari no senshi vs. Kami no keshin."**_

* * *

 **Yep, I'm pitting James, as Ultraman Nexus, against the King of the Monsters: Godzilla. Now, as a reminder, I'm not going to make this for sometime. It just to show what I plan for in the future. Besides, its November, the month that _Gojira_ was released on the 3rd in 1954. I have been a Godzilla fan before I became a fan of Ultraman. Eiji Tsuburaya was the man who help create both Godzilla and Ultraman. It just had to happen.**

 **You maybe wondering why I decided to use the setting of _Shin Gojira_ instead of a past film or the new anime film, _Godzilla: Monster Planet_. The answer is simple: _Shin Godzilla_ was the very first Japanese Godzilla movie I've seen in theater and it's the Godzilla film, for me, that I think is better then _Gojira_ 1954\. That's my opinion and if you think differently, then I'll respect that.**

 **I don't care about whether or not the 2014 American _Godzilla_ is better then _Shin Godzilla_ because both of them did great in their own ways. Legendary managed to create the perfect American version of Godzilla and Toho gave us a reboot that I'm sure the men who created Godzilla would be proud of.**

 **All that's left to say is happy 63rd anniversary of destruction and long live the King of the Monsters himself: Godzilla.**

 **NexusLight , out. **


End file.
